Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
by BrownBunny
Summary: Two Halfa witches,1 Halfa wizard and the golden trio. Now, let's see what happens when we mix it all together, throw in some classes and sprinkle it with insanity. All of them are 11 years old, written by PinkRoseFlower and invader sugar
1. Prologue

**Hi, PinkRosaFlower here! I'm co-writing this with Invader Sugar, my bff, okay, here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Danny Phantom is owned by two teenaged girls…I could be wrong though, and we're still working on finding Desiree, but until then, we don't own Danny Phantom.**

******DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP -HP-DP-HP-DP-HP**

Prologue

Dawn's Pov

We were on some excursion thing-y to some guy Vlad Masters' house or whatever, and let me tell you, it was _boring _as all hell.

That was when I got the _brilliant _idea of going off to explore. So I grabbed Rebecca's arm and told her my idea.

She technically never said it was a bad idea (just a stupid one) so I walked away, trying to find _something_ cool. I mean, seriously, the dude's filthy rich, but he doesn't have _anything _even the slightest bit interesting.

Or so I thought. I could not believe my eyes when I some weird diamond-shaped thingy on the wall, and it looked like it led someplace!

"Rebecca, check this out" I whispered "what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, and I don't think we should be here" _party-pooper_

"Where's your sense of adventure?" I asked, inching _slowly _towards the weird thingy

"Where's _your _sense of self-preservation?"

I just looked at her blankly "I don't even know what that is!"

Rebecca's Pov

We walked into the diamond thingy; it was so black I place my hand on the wall to make sure I did not fall. I pressed something and then I heard something start up, lights came on and I released what was going to happen.

"Oh no," I yelled and then pain shot through my body, I was screaming and so was Dawn. The light started to go out; then Dawn and I fell out of the diamond spade thingy.

"OMG!" I yelled looking at dawn because she now had white hair and violet eyes; she wore a black leotard with long sleeves and white boots that reached her ankles, with a white skull barrette and a dark purple cloak. She was staring at me, like she was trying to say 'what?' we both run to a mirror in the corner. OMG I now have long white hair and glowing green eyes. What used to be a colourful outfit was now was is a long sleeved top mid drift, half white half black, a skirt, also the same as the top, with white boots and a black head band and a white belt on the skirt.

We both scream looking at each other, then ourselves,

"Are we dead?" Dawn asked. I shrugged and then everything went dark.

The last thing I saw was Dawn falling to the ground and a flash of light

******DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP -HP-DP-HP-DP-HP**  


**Ok everyone that is the prologue, the new Characters are biased off me and Invader sugar. Please Read and Review, we would love to hear from you guys. Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 1

PinkRoseFlower and InvaderSugar are here to bring out the next chapter. We both hope you like it and please don't be afraid to Review and give us ideas.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, but we are working on it.

DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP -HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP

Dawn's pov

I glared at Danny, who was still laughing uncontrollably at my failed attempts to shoot an ecto-blast "shut up!" I yelled, obviously not amused. This, however, only made him laugh harder. Oh god how I wanted to strangle him right then.

Then Danny's laughter stopped and I cannottell you how glad that made me. I mean, seriously, is that kid part hyena or something?

When I looked up though, I could not _believe _what I was seeing.

Danny Phantom, _the _Danny Phantom, was being restrained by some weird tentacle things, and they were _strangling _him, I just stared in shock, and almost instantly, the weird things shrank into the wall, turning back into shadow.

Danny took a deep, ragged breath that made me wince, then I realised something, the shadow-tentacles (that's what I'm calling them, live with it) had been _strangling_ him, just like I had wanted.

"I am _so _sorry" I said hurriedly, hoping Danny wouldn't be _too _mad

"What are you saying sorry for? It wasn't your fault" he asked.

'Wow, he really is clueless' I thought to myself before shaking my head free of the thoughts, since I was gonna need all my courage to admit this

"Actually…I think it _was_" I said, bracing myself for a hit that didn't come.

After a few seconds I dared a peek and saw him staring at me with _huge _eyes, and I think his eyebrows just jumped off his head.

I couldn't help laughing, it was just _too _funny, Danny Phantom, staring at me with huge eyes, eyebrows that were only _just _on his head and a jaw that I was certain would hit the floor any second

"Uh…how about you go outside and practice your weird shadow powers?" he suggested, I nodded and bolted so fast it would put lightning to shame (lol)

"And send in Rebecca!" he yelled at me

Naturally I told Rebecca it was her turn because:

She's my sister

It was the truth

I wanted to be alone to practice my shadow powers, and

I did _not _wanna tick off Danny Phantom any more than I just did

Rebecca's pov

just then Dawn comes out telling me Danny wants me now, I thought to my self as I entered why was dawns training session so short. Danny looked mad,

"ok Rebecca,_"_ Danny said, "ready to try and see what powers you have. Danny and I went throughout all the powers he new and we tested to see which ones I had. I had the basic flight, intangible, invisible and also ecto-ray (from both hands and feet), shield, ghostly wail, ice powers. After we went thought all the powers I felt like having a little fun.

"hey look over there," I yelled out and Danny looked where I was pointing, i got the ecto rays ready on my feet but did not fire them then I started fly and then I relised the ecto ray. I flew very fast around the room and grabbed Danny. He was screaming so loud I was just having fun. After I let him down he looked really mad but yet a little upset. Maybe because I had a power he did not,

"Wow Rebecca, I can't even get up to the speed you just did," yelled Danny, I winced because I had very sensitive hearing, "what are you going to call that power?"

"Why not the ecto-speed!" I said

"great idea now lets get Dawn and go have ice cream," he suggested, I ran out before him and grabbed Dawn and run all the way to the ice cream store.

DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP -HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-DP-HP-

PinkRoseFlower: Hope you liked this Chapter,

InvaderSugar: All I have to say is this: XD

Harry Potter: Please Review the story.


End file.
